Tangled Tongues
by LuffyKun3695
Summary: FEMMESLASH! Terra tries to figure out a way to confess her love for Raven. One-Shot. Fluff. Raven/Terra.


This is my first femmeslash writing! I hope you guys like it. I'm sorry, but I needed a break from my other stories.

I hope you guys like it. This was inspired by a Danny/Sam fic by Hopeless4Life! Check it out!

Sorry to all BB/Rae and BB/Ter fans for the ending. I love BB to death, he's actually one of my favorite characters, and I'll admit that I prefer BB/Rae over BB/Ter, but I like Rae/Ter the best out of all of the couples, so I wrote this short fic.

**Dedications:**_This is dedicated to __**Hopeless4Life **__because her Danny/Sam story gave me this idea and I really wanted to try it out. Go read her stuff, she's a plain genius._

**Warnings:**This is a femmeslash story, that means _girl/girl_, so if you don't like it DON'T READ IT! Because I'm a busy person and I don't have time to deal with your ignorance and stupidity, so if you wanna flame… shove it.

**Pairing:**Terra/Raven

Teen Titans © DC Comics; Fanfiction © Courtney D (LuffySP)

* * *

"**Tangled Tongues" **

She was going to be home in two minutes, and Terra had no idea how to tell her what she needed to tell her. How the fuck was she going to tell Raven I was in love with her?

There were hundreds of ways to do it. But the way she did it had to be specifically tailored to Raven. She didn't want to say something stupid and get crushed on the spot like Beast Boy or that Goth kid that had flirted with her in the electronic store. No, no… this had to be perfect.

Terra paced Titans Tower, trying to make a well-laid plan. Trying to concentrate. She began to run scenarios in her head, trying to choose the one that would work best for her.

_**Scenario One:**__** Sappy Romantic Movie**_

Terra: Raven?

Raven: Yes Terra?

Terra: I… I'm so in love with you it's hard to breath!

Raven: OH TERRA-DEAR! I LOVE YOU TOO!

_(A kiss and romantic music)_

Terra cringed. _YEAH RIGHT!_ Like Raven would ever call her "Terra-Dear"! She scrapped the idea and moved onto another situation.

_**Scenario Two:**__** Angsty Romance**_

Terra: Raven, I love you so… please be with me!

Raven: WHAT? NEVER! I'M NOT SOME SICK DYKE!

Terra: _NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!_

_(RAVEN leaves and TERRA dies.)_

Terra sighed. This was pointless. Both scenarios sucked and she was miserable. Now what? What else was there to do? What other things could she do? OH! A LETTER! That was perfect! She'd write Raven a letter, and spare herself of face-to-face rejection!

"Okay…" Terra whispered to herself. "Here goes…"

_Dear Raven,_

Terra stared at the paper, willing it to write itself. She was silent for the next three minutes. Unblinking, she stared at the blank page waiting for words to start. She glared at her pen, wondering why it wasn't doing this for her.

Finally, she gave up and put the pen to the paper, writing whatever came to mind. In a few moments, a scribbled page of crossouts and jumbled words stared up at her.

_Dear Raven,_

_Get Tangled Up In Me!_

_She's the girl all the bad guys want… _

_When you walk away you don't hear me say_

_Please… Oh baby don't go_

_Simple and clean is the way that you're making me feel tonight!_

_It's hard to let it go!_

_Oh my my _

_If I could say what I wanna say, I say I wanna blow you away, be with you every night!_

_Am I squeezing you too tight?_

_I've become so numb! I can't feel you near! Becom-_

WAIT A SECOND! Terra glared at her hand, shouting, "HAND YOU BETRAY ME! What have you done?" She crumpled up the paper. Okay, so a note was out… she couldn't go plagiarizing songs and ideas.

She was quiet again, she sat and weighed her options. She could do a number of things, but what? She decided to list them, crossing out the one's she's already tried.

_1.) Confess immediately _

_2.) __Run Scenarios _

_3.) __Leave a note_

_4.) Read her a poem_

_5.) Forget about it and act like it never happened_

_6.) Act like an idiot and make her hate me_

_7.) Shoot myself_

_8.) Strangle myself_

_9.) Swallow a gallon of Turpentine_

Terra was beginning to wonder if this was a list of ways to confess, or a suicide list. She crumpled it up and threw it on top of her other discarded papers. Raven would be home any minute, and it was just a matter of time before the other Titan's got home and she had _nothing._

"Love sucks," Terra mumbled to herself. Leaning back into her chair, without her noticing it began to tip backwards, teetering on its edges. Before she knew it, she was falling backwards.

She began to yell, when all of a sudden, she was surrounded by black, lifting her back up and placing her upright. She stared, her glassy blue eyes wide, face-to-face with none other than Raven.

"You should be more careful, Terra." Raven smiled slightly, a rare sight. She seemed as though she was… _giggling._ At Terra's abundant stupidity, most likely…

Terra made a mental note to check off Number Six on her list. She pushed herself out of the chair and brushed blonde stands from her vision. She faced Raven with a serious expression on her face. "Rae, we need to talk." She stated.

Raven looked puzzled, but sat down in mid air, levitating effortlessly, waiting for Terra to speak.

"Look," Terra's hands flew up, and in her anxiety, she lifted up part of the floor, crashing it into the ceiling, shaking dust onto their heads. _Oh great… _Terra thought. _Could I do anything else wrong!?_

But to her surprise, a giggle escaped Raven. She looked up and saw something that could only be described as positively _cute_. If Terra had been in Raven's mind with Beast Boy and Cyborg the night they met the Pink Raven, she would have recognized the behavior. But this was new to her. And she was trying to swallow the lump in her throat and go on.

"You know," Raven said, standing up, facing Terra, moving closer until their faces were naught but an inch apart. "People in love are less subtle than they seem to think they are."

The blush ran up to Terra's roots, but she didn't have long to dwell on the thoughts that raced through her mind as Raven pulled her into a kiss. Terra was so elated she was surprised her mouth was working! She wrapped her arms around Raven and pulled her closer.

"HEY DUDES! WE'RE HOME!" Cyborg's booming voice rang out as he crashed through the door to find Raven and Terra, still intertwined. The faced the other Titans, and grinned at their stunned faces, especially the extremely surprised Beast Boy.

Raven and Terra grinned and said at the same time, "Sorry BB!"

_**END **_


End file.
